Ship Classes
This is a list of Telian space-fairing ship classes, including both military and civilian vessel types: Military Ship Classes Talia-at Telioforming class ships This class of ship is the very largest produced by the Telian space industry. These massive ships carry the atmospheric processors as well as the required genetic seeding material and equipment to telioform appropriate planets. The crew complement of the Talia-at class ship is a little over 4000 individuals, with half of the crew dedicated to the ship itself, while the other half is dedicated to the planetside aspects of telioforming. Due to the long-term nature of the missions on this class of ship, as well as the lack of support possible due to distances and other factors, these ships are also equipped with extensive defensive capabilities, including some of the largest ASM modules made today. Talia-na Colony Ship class ships This class of ship is the second largest produced by the Telian space industry. The Talia-na class ships are designed to carry Telian colonists to their new homes, along with their belongings. The normal crew requirements of a Talia-na class ship is a little over 850, but their colonist capacity exceeds 10000 individuals. Ivann-ta Explorer class ships This class of ship is the testbed for new technologies that are meant to carry the Telian civilization far beyond the edge of the Shiss System. With the most powerful engines and the largest reactors made, the Ivann-ta class ships are designed first and foremost for exploration. Extensive sensor technology allow the crew of these ships to perform astronomical observation, planetary surface analysis and remote lifeform analysis. On-board laboratories and research facilities further extend these capabilities and serve to increase the knowledge of the Telian people. The crew complement of the Ivann-ta class ship is 450, with a large portion of this number being specialists in specific scientific fields. Shiss-ta Battleship class ships The pride of the Telian Space Protectorate fleet, the Shiss-ta class battleship is a heavily shielded and armed platform, capable of planetary defense. Designed specifically for the destruction of planetoid-sized targets that might be headed for Telios Prime or one of its colonies, the Shiss-ta class ships are equipped with gravitational lensing cannons, capable of projecting a concentrated neutron beam with enormous energy capacities. Although untested in combat against other space fairing civilizations, it is hoped by the Unity and the President that these platforms will be a match for many powerful and hostile species. Jaaline-veh Cruiser class ships The Jaaline-veh Cruiser class ships are the workhorse of the Telian Space Protectorate's fleet. In comparison to the ships of the Shiss-ta class, these ships are smaller, faster and much easier to manoeuvre in combat. This class of vessel is often selected to lead expeditions to planets within the Shiss System, as well as leading escort missions along with smaller ships. The crew complement of this ship class is 750. Sigit-ta Destroyer class ships The Sigit-ta Destroyer class ships are much smaller than the next largest class, although they are also relatively faster. Often used for intercept missions due to their speed and agility, these ships are often armed with very advanced tactical weapons, and the latest in sensor deflection technology. The crew complement of the Sigit-ta class ships is 350. Vhenn-ti Frigate class ships Often relegated to support duties, the Vhenn-ti Frigate class ships have been converted to perform numerous functions, from medical support to troop transport and evacuation. With light armament, powerful engines and extensive support and repair equipment, this class fulfills a much needed role in the Telian Space Protectorate fleet. The crew complement of this class varies with function, but ranges from 125 to 250. Gaalath-ra Scout class ships The Gaalath-ra Scout class ships are by far the fastest ships in theTelian Space Protectorate fleet. Often selected for diplomatic missions and special courier services, these ships have performed duties in every section of the Shiss System. Although small in comparison to other ships in the fleet, they make up for it by their speed. The crew complement of this class of ship is 85. Fen-ti Runabout class ships The Fen-ti Runabout class ships are used for long range missions with limited personnel capacity. Although relatively quick, their extended range allows them to perform missions in almost every section of the Shiss System. The crew complement of this ship is 5, although they are designed to carry up to 10 extra passengers for a limited duration. Shiss-veh Fuel carrier class ships Although not a military vessel per se, the Shiss-veh Fuel carrier class ships are operated by military personnel and perform a much required service within the fleet. The crew complement of these large ships is somewhat small, at 25. Riss-ta Shuttle class ships The Riss-ta Shuttle class ships are used mostly for atmospheric work when there might be a requirement for low orbit flights. Although sometimes used as landing crafts by larger ship classes, this class of ship was designed with work in mind, and are usually quite utilitarian in design and function. The crew complement of this class of ship is 1 to 2. Vaaliv-ra class ships Tirf-fe X33E High Order Command class ship The noblest ships ever designed by the Telian Space Protectorate, only 5 were ever built due to its expensive costs for maintaining and constructing. These ships may be the slowest, but perhaps their advanced armament and impenetrable armour makes these ships as destructive and deadly as asteroids shower. The X3RT Neutron Weapon as the frontal gun makes it an effective weapon against armoured ship. They were never the pride of the Telian Space Protectorate, due to their monstrous looks and slow speeds. The intentions were not to build a battleship this large or ugly, but the main intentions were to built an indestructible command centre so as to better communicate orders to the crews of other battleships. The crew complement of this class of ship is 1,600 to 2,300. Civilian Ship Classes Biinath-veh Science class ships The Biinath-veh Class science ships are quite large vessels, with a modular design that allows them to be equipped with the tools and materials required for a variety of scientific research missions. Although equipped with fairly low powered drivers, this ship type is normally designed for long term operations, where speed is not the primary factor. The crew complement of this ship class is a little over 150, although this can vary based on the assigned mission. Telia-val Medical class ships The Telia-val Class medical ships are medium-sized space fairing hospitals, normally used to provide extensive medical services to personel who simply cannot travel to a land based medical facility. These ships are also equipped to deal with the medical emergencies that can arise with space borne operations, and are normally on hand during the construction of space facilities. The crew complement of this ship type is normally a little over 350, with 75 reserved for ship operations, while the remaining 275 are medical staff. Creem-na Mining class ships Creem-na Class mining ships are designed for the exploration, discovery and recovery of space borne minable resources. Normally equipped with extensive geological sensors, as well as advanced targeting sensors, these ships use graviton beam borers to break apart asteroids, so as to recover any discovered ore content. The crew complement of this ship class is 50. Creem-ti Ore transport class ships Creem-ti Class Ore transport ships are designed for the pickup of discovered space borne minable resources. These ships normally work in conjunction with several Creem-na Class ships to reduce the number of transport trips that need to be made to an orbital refinery. The crew complement of this ship class is 55. Shissi-veh Gas transport class ships Shissi-veh Class Gas transport ships are used to pick up gases from the various refinery operations in function within the Shiss System. These ships are often sub-classified into various gas types, as several of these gases cannot be carried together for safety reasons. The crew complement of these very large ships is normally around 85. Aalti-vat Cargo class ships The Aalti-vat Class cargo ships have been used for the transport of non-hazardous cargo between Telios Prime and its planetary colonies. These ships make use of TSM (Telios Standard Module) technology for efficient cargo loading, unloading and sorting. As much of the loading and unloading process is automated, the crew complement of this ship class is 25, although the ships are usually sub-categorized into their overall TSM capacity. Diekk-ti Interplanetary cruise class ships With the advent of commercialized space flight, Telian civilians demonstrated a desire for longer space travel experiences, and more exotic destinations. This last factor was a primary consideration in the creation of the first Diekk-ti Class cruise ships. Although civilian space flights to Tenian had been extremely popular, the other planetary destinations could only be reached in fairly utilitarian transport ships. These trips, as exciting as they might have been, were normally quite short, and the emphasis was placed on reaching the destination. On the Diekk-ti Class ships, the ship and the trip itself is the primary reason for attempting the voyage. The destination is entirely secondary, as most of these cruises tend to be round trips, rather than one way. The crew complement of this ship class is 950, with room for a little over 1500 passengers. Haala Transport class ships Before the invention of TSM, cargo with planetary destinations was shipped in standard Haala Transport class ships. This class of ship included large, pressurized cargo bays that could accommodate any item, from agricultural material and equipment, to groups of migrant workers. So many of these ships were built that it became necessary to sub-classify them according to their size. Haala-to Transport class ships The Haala-to short-range transports are normally small ships, limited in both cargo size and capacity and usually designed for short-range trips, such as the popular Telios Prime-Tenian route. The crew complement of this class of ship is 12. Haala-veh Transport class ships The Haala-veh class transports are somewhat larger than the Haala-to, designed to accommodate much larger cargo configurations. In these cases, although these ships are rated for medium range voyages, are still used for short range trips due to the increase in cargo space. The crew complement of this class of ship is 23. Haala-at Transport class ships The true workhorse of the Telian space cargo industry, the Haala-at class ships are much larger than the other classes of cargo ships, and are able to travel much longer distances than the smaller ships. They are often used to carry cargo even today, instead of using Aalti-vat class ships, at the expense of speed of transport. The crew complement for this class of ship is 88. Vaaliv-na Atmospheric Transport class ships The largest of the Telian atmospheric-flight capable transport vessels, the Vaaliv-na Atmospheric Transport class ships are capable of both atmospheric flight and low orbital flight, which allows them to be used to ferry materials and goods from planetary orbit to the surface. The nature of space transport leads to the creation of ships far too large to land on planetary bodies, hence the need for a class of vehicles that can operate in this capacity. The crew complement of this ship class is 5 flight officers and 10 to 20 cargo specialists. Vaaliv-nato Atmospheric Transport class ships The second largest of the Telian atmospheric-flight capable transport vessels, the Vaaliv-nato Atmospheric Transport class ships are capable of both atmospheric flight and low orbital flight, which allows them to be used to ferry materials and goods from planetary orbit to the surface. It is often used to transport passengers from ground based stations to orbital locations. The nature of space transport leads to the creation of ships far too large to land on planetary bodies, hence the need for a class of vehicles that can operate in this capacity. The crew complement of this ship class is 10 flight officers and up to 250 passengers. Vaaliv-naveh Atmospheric Transport class ships The third largest of the Telian atmospheric-flight capable transport vessels, the Vaaliv-naveh Atmospheric Transport class ships are capable of both atmospheric flight and low orbital flight, which allows them to be used to ferry materials and goods from planetary orbit to the surface. It is also often used to transport smaller quantities of passengers from ground based stations to orbital locations. The nature of space transport leads to the creation of ships far too large to land on planetary bodies, hence the need for a class of vehicles that can operate in this capacity. The crew complement of this ship class is 10 flight officers and up to 65 passengers. Vaaliv-nahat Atmospheric Transport class ships The smallest class of Telian atmospheric-flight capable transport vessels, the Vaaliv-nahat Atmospheric Transport class ships are capable of both atmospheric flight and low orbital flight. It is the only class of Telian spacecraft that can be privately owned and operated by an unlicensed space flight operator. The simple control and navigation system, as well as the extremely redundant nature of the vehicle control and command systems allow the vehicle to be operated in a mostly automated manner. The crew complement of this ship class is a minimum of 1 operator, but the vehicle class is limited to a total of 6 passengers, including the operator. Category:Telios Prime Technology